Galaxy Girl (a Fairy Tail OC story)
by sordid.peanut
Summary: Bellatrix Barnes, a girl of mystery with a cloud of regret and darkness surrounding her and her past. She kills and performs for the Cirque de Romarin-notoriously known throughout Fiore as Violet, on account of her hair color. As the strongest guilds of Fiore are sent to put Bellatrix behind bars, will her heart change? Or will they kill her and take away everything she's built?
1. Chapter 1

The wind howls viciously as the nights wears on- a girl flinches as lightening strikes. She squeals as another clap of thunder roars across the land, shaking the furniture in her bedroom.

A few tears snake their way down her face as the storm continues. Her father bursts through the door to her bedchambers, startling the girl.

"Bellatrix!" he exclaims, rushing to her bedside and holding the horrified girl in his loving arms. Her fear of intense storms such as these were well known by her family- her father never failing to serve as her knight in shining armor against the fear inducing storms.

"Dear child, don't be afraid, I am here now," he assures the crying girl. She snuggles into his chest—her father rests his chin on her head and strokes her soft, lavender hair, whispering encouraging words to calm the girl down. He sways back and forth, trying to rock the girl to sleep. His melodic voice fills the air as he hums a lullaby.

As the tune goes on, lightening decreases in intensity, thunder grows quieter, the rain's beating of the window becomes a soft patter and Bellatrix begins to relax.

The father smiles softly as his daughter snoozes quietly in his arms. He sets her down under the warm blankets and presses a delicate kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, dear," he whispers before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The girl's mother stops pacing as the father exits the room.

"Is she any better?" she asks, biting her lip to prevent from bombarding her husband with questions. He sighs, shaking his head.

"No, I fear she is growing worse," he answers.

The next morning at breakfast, Bellatrix races down the stairs- excited to tell her parents about her latest dream.

"Momma! Papa!" she exclaims. "I had the greatest dream last night! I was all grown up and I could use magic like you Momma!"

"That's lovely, dear, but we have some," her mother pauses. "News to inform you of."

Bellatrix grows scared at her mother's tone.

"Pack your bags, Bella. We're going on a trip," her father intervenes with a cheerful voice.

The family strolls through the quiet streets of Janus Village. Villagers watch with judging eyes as they walk past. They cut across the main road and walk into the forest adjacent to the quaint town, the Forest of Stars.

Light shines through the green leaves of the trees— birds sing, flowers bloom, and animals scurry around happily.

However the beauty is short lived as the family walks into the darkest part of the forest—the birds have halted their happy song, only the caw of the crow remains. Barely any sun reaches the dead grass beneath their feet. No flowers grace the presence of the three family members. Animals grow bigger and fiercer than before, stalking them with eyes full of hunger.

Bellatrix clings to her father as they pace through the dark part of the woods— the occasional rustle of branches or a stick breaking strikes fear in her heart.

After hours of walking through the forest, the family stops in front of a massive cave.

A deafening roar pierces their ears, forcing them to cover their earlobes.

"Caelestra!" her mother screams. The roar dies down as a giant, white dragon leaves the cave, towering over the family. Bellatrix hides behind her father's legs.

"Is she here?" the dragon asks. Her father nods, leading his daughter to the dragon- Bellatrix stares at it with awe and terror.

The dragon takes the girl's hand with its giant, clawed paw.

"What is your name, child?" the dragon asks softly—a major difference from her previous tone. Bellatrix hides her face in her dress.

"It's okay, Bella, Caelestra will take care of you, and teach you the magic you so desperately want to learn, as well as control your power" her father assures—more to himself than his daughter.

"M-My name i-is B-Bellatrix," the girl stutters.

"Say goodbye to your parents," the dragon commands. The family hugs briefly before the dragon forces them to leave.

"Momma! Papa!" she screams after them as they reluctantly depart.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl focuses on her targets head—the man in question, speaks in rushed whispers to his accomplices, his expression one of extreme terror.

" _Fools_ ," she thinks before lazily waving her hand—all the air in the room disappears. The men fall to the ground, gasping for breath but receiving none.

At the speed of light, the girl races off the roof of the building and slips into another open window—thankfully an empty room. Immediately she makes sure her weapons are securely placed in a secret pocket in her bag. She slips on black, ripped jeans, a dark blue tank top, combat boots, and a leather jacket—as well as tightly braiding her lavender hair on one side of her head. She puts a piece of gum in her mouth and strolls out of the building, walking into the crowd of people on the main road.

The shouts of distress from the soon-to-be-dead men are drowned out in the noise of the capital of Fiore, Crocus—the girl smirks at this, chewing her gum.

She traverses through the back streets of Crocus with a carefree attitude, heading toward the train station at the center of the city. The stars shine on her beautiful features with grace, the moon casts a soft glow on the unlit alleyways, a cat watches her with yellow eyes surrounded by strange markings. The girl halts.

"Dearest, Cassiopeia, do come out of your hiding place and travel home with me," she says. The cat leaps from its spot on top of the dumpster and approaches the girl—her form changing into that of a human's, wearing a dark green skater dress, lace sweater, converse, and black rimmed glasses.

"How is it I'm never able to catch you off guard, Bellatrix?" the girl, known as Cassiopeia, jests—the other girl laughs.

"I suppose that's my little secret, isn't it, Cassie?" the girl replies. They walk side-by-side to the train station. Bellatrix buys their tickets back home as they wait for the next train.

Once they board, they claim the compartment farthest away from the front, lounging on the cushioned seats.

"Anything interesting at home?" Bellatrix asks—Cassiopeia shakes her head.

"Nope, everything is dreadfully boring as usual. Though I did convince Theo that we should go on tour again some time. He agrees that doing the same city every summer is growing old," she replies.

"Thank god, if I ever have to perform in front of those pricks ever again, I'm going to gauge my eyes out!"

"I doubt that!" Cassiopeia laughs.

"You know I would, though!" Bellatrix counters, giggling. Time passes quicker than they realize—hours go by without them even knowing.

The two girls hadn't had this kind of time together, to themselves, for a long time. Their ringmaster and leader, Theodor Romarin, always sent them on jobs separately, never letting anyone go together on their missions in case something went wrong and they were both were captured. Bellatrix didn't know how Cassiopeia was able to sneak away, but she did.

As the night goes on, Bellatrix and Cassiopeia find themselves laughing until they were crying, enjoying each others company and bonding—if they could get any closer.

Cassiopeia found Bellatrix when her mother disappeared, reaching out to her and offering her a position at the Cirque de Romarin; she knew Bellatrix more than anyone.

As the train come to a stop at the train station in the city of Laurier-Rose—a bustling city rivaling the size of Crocus.

"What time is it?" Cassiopeia asks, yawning.

"Around seven, we better hurry if we want to please Theodor," Bellatrix grumbles, checking the clock on the wall of the station.

They share a glance and smirk. Their footsteps increase rapidly as they start to sprint, racing each other. People jump out of their way as they barrel through crowds, shouting at each other.

"No fair! I'm wearing heeled boots!" Bellatrix whines as they stop at the entrance of the circus to catch their breath.

"Lucky for me!" Cassiopeia giggles, walking through the archway—Bellatrix following. They navigate the maze of tents and head toward their ringmaster's marquee—people wave and greet them as they walk past.

Bellatrix knocks on one of the wooden poles holding the tent up.

"Come in," a gruff voice

"Sir, we came to inform you that both missions were a success, targets Hershel Walter and Victor Crouch were assassinated on July 17th, X791," Bellatrix says, standing up a little straighter—Cassiopeia follows. A shadow crosses his face.

"You see, you both did greatly on the killing part, but you forgot to be THOROUGH!" Theodor yells, shoving a newspaper in their faces. The headline reading: _**Important businessmen found dead in Crocus!**_

 __Cassiopeia curses under her breath, they had forgotten to hide all the bodies.

"Do you actually think that a mistake such as this would go unnoticed?" he screams—his temper getting the best of him. Cassiopeia and Bellatrix shake their heads.

"No, sir. We won't fail you again and will immediately go to receive punishment," Cassiopeia replies—Bellatrix nods, agreeing.

Theodor nods his head, calming himself down. He proceeds to give both girls a hard slap on the cheek.

"Go to the Punishment Tent and then go straight to your tents," Theodor commands.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix gasps in pain as a whip slashes against her back, adding another mark to her marred backside—blood pours out of her open wounds, dripping onto the floor under her. Cassiopeia shakes in the far side of the tent, having already received her punishment. The crops intensity and speed increases, until Bellatrix becomes numb.

"Leave," the man giving out their punishment commands. The two girls obey, struggling to put their tops back on. They help each other stagger to their tent, leaving a trail of blood behind them. People stare with pity as they pass—everyone knew the horror of punishment issued by Theodor.

Bellatrix takes out the medical kit from their trunk and cleans up their wounds, applying disinfectant and bandages. She then wearily climbs onto her bed; Cassiopeia leans against the bedframe, pushing up her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"When will we ever be able to leave?" she whispers—a lone tear snaking its way down her face.

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guildhall…**_

"You wanna go, Ice Prick?" Natsu yells.

"Hell yeah, Flame Brain!" Gray replies—both idiots slam their fists at each other, trying to get a good hit before Erza breaks them up. Said heroine calmly walks over and smashes their heads together. The two boys promptly fall to the ground—unconscious. Lucy giggles and sips her strawberry milkshake—Wendy sits adjacent to her, eating some of Mira's famous cake. Carla, Wendy's exceed and friend, rolls her eyes at the boys' stupidity as well as blocking Happy (Natsu's exceed) from getting any closer.

"They never learn," Lucy sighs, turning back to her other companion and best friend, Levy.

The guildhall continues with their usual, boisterous behavior, nothing out of the ordinary, until a frantic looking Rune Knight with an urgent message bursts through the front door.

"Where is Makarov Dreyar?" he shouts, gathering everyone's attention.

"In his office," Mira replies after a moment of silence. The knight runs to the stairs, pauses, then turns back to Mira—a light shade of blush dusting his cheeks.

"Where is his office?" he asks. Mira guides him to correct door and returns to the counter after he enters the room.

"What was that about?" Wendy mutters—mostly to herself. Lucy and Levy shrug, thinking the same question. Slowly but surely everyone returns to their raucous selves, throwing chairs, fighting, and drinking until they were drunk under the table. Natsu and Gray—still unconscious on the ground—are stepped on as the chaos continues. Erza joins her friends at the counter, ordering a strawberry cake as usual. Soon Gajeel joins as well, leaning against Levy's head (much to her annoyance).

Master Makarov steps out of the office, holding the door for the Rune Knight.

"SILENCE, BRATS!" he commands, collecting everyone's attention. "Listen up!"

"A mysterious assassin known as Violet has attracted the Magic Counsel's attention, they have been killing important businessmen and military workers of every class. The most powerful guilds of Fiore have been required to attend a meeting with their most powerful mages in one day at His Majesty's palace," the Rune Knight says. Murmurs and whispers fill the air. Many articles in the newspapers have been talking about this strange "Violet" as of late. Who could they be?

The knight bows his head and rushes out of the guild, most likely dashing to the next guild to spread the news further.

"SILENCE! All S class mages as well dragon slayers and exceeds are required to go, that is all," Makarov says before retreating to his office. Lucy and Gray rush after him, no way were they going to let them go without their help.


End file.
